It Takes Two
by fox2210
Summary: It's that time of year again and England decides to drown his sorrows in alcohol. America is at his home partying when he get's a phone call from a drunk and distraught England. UsUk/Fluff/T for minor cursing


England stood in his living room staring at the envelope is his hands and he knew immediately who it was from. With a morose sigh he flipped it over and ripped the back of it open regretting the sight of the invitation. England pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Fourth of July Party at America's house._

_6:00 p.m- 1:00 a.m_

England continued to read the rest of the information making sure he didn't miss any word, any little detail before he threw it in the opposite direction.

"Why do I do this to my self?" He thought with a heavy sigh walking over to his kitchen.

He got an invitation to America's place every year and every year it was the same dread. The same sickening sadness that flooded his mind and made a knot form in his throat. He opened a cabinet and puled out a whiskey glass he then grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge. He filled the glass up to the point where it wanted to spill over and lifted it up to eye level and with a chuckle said "Happy fuckin birthday America." before he downed the glass. Right after he quickly filled the glass again and almost just as quickly downed it.

An hour later England was drunk out of his mind and ranting about the good old days. He attempted to pour himself another glass but it was empty. Frustrated he chucked the empty bottle at the wall shattering it. He placed his head on his folded arms and sighed pained. He already had a pounding head ache and he knew that it would be one hell of a hang over the next day.

"Mayba I'sho call America…an see what he's doin…"

"Amelica, shourd we be messing with such a dangelous rooking filewolk?" Japan asked eying said thing.

"Yes, I believe Japan iz right." Germany added.

America laughed loudly and replied "Of course! I promise you it's one hundred percent safe!"

Japan looked at him with an unconvinced face as did Germany, France, and Italy, with Prussia watching eagerly. America struck a match and held it to the firework's fuse. Afterwards he quickly got up and ran to cover along with the others. With a sharp whistle the firework shot up high into the air erupting sparks while it did and then exploded into several different colors and patterns.

"Ve~ Germany it looks so pretty!" Italy exclaimed grabbing Germany's sleeve and jumping up and down a bit.

The others admired the fireworks dying lights show as well, while they waited for another to go off.

Briiiiiing Briiiiing Briiiing

Upon hearing his America cell ringing he reached into his pocket. Flipping it open he saw that it was England. He furrowed his eyes confused with why the Englishman would be calling him, and on tonight of all days?

"Hello?" America asked.

"Heeeyyyy ya git."

America remained silent for a second before he answered with a confused "What?"

"I said heeeyyyy." England replied.

"Why are you calling me? Is everything all right?" He asked.

"What do ya think?" England shot back.

"Um, are you drunk by any chance? You don't sound like yourself." America asked finally cluing in.

"Yes. Yes I am." England replied with a numb chuckle.

The two remained silent for a minuet before England suddenly burst into sobbing fits making America jump.

"Why'd dyou hafta go?" He sobbed.

"Uh, I needed to for my people-"

"No you didn't you just got sicka me and decided to break ma heart with your stupid little revolution and your stupid little words and, and, and….WHY'D YOU GO?" England yelled crying hysterically.

America remained silent trying to think of a reply to that. It was quite obvious that England was distraught and if America wasn't careful with what he said he'd make things worse.

"England listen to me for a second, I wasn't sick of you or trying to break your heart, it was just a necessary thing I had to do." America replied as kindly as he could.

England was silent for a while leading America to think he'd passed out from all the drinks he'd had but England's sudden loud crying told him he was wrong.

"England, England please calm down, you're overreacting!" America yelled back.

"Over reacting, OVER REACTING? HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHIN LIKE THAT?" England screamed.

"England clam down," America ordered knowing it'd do nothing. The poor drunk fool wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. "Um…I'll come over."

England stopped crying and asked shakily "Wh-what…?"

"I'll come over. I mean it, I will." He replied.

"Right now?" England asked.

"Yes, right now." America told him.

"Really?" England asked his voice shrill.

"Yes, that is what 'right now' means." America replied annoyed.

"Ok." England quickly said before disconnecting.

America sighed slightly annoyed. Traveling to Europe was not what he wanted to do on his birthday but if he didn't England would fillet him when he sobered up. He walked up to France and told him a short version of the situation.

"Oui," France replied curtly "I can take care of things here until you get back. If not call me."

"Allright then, i'll be back soon." America yelled running to the airport.

England smiled sadly as he lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling tears still streaming down his face. He was so happy that America was coming but….then he wasn't. It would just dredge up more painful memories then what already had been.

"Engwend!"

That familiar voice echoed through England's head bringing more tears to his eyes. He closed them hoping that it would rid his mind of those bittersweet memories, but of course it didn't work. It never would.

"England!" America called.

Startled England jumped to his feet, then once he realized it was America he ran to the door and opened it. The second he saw America he flung his arms around him crying. Startled America stood there but gently pried the blond off of him. He looked at England and could immediately tell he was drunk and in a bad spot.

"Thank you for coming." England said softly.

America smiled and wiped the tears from England's eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied warmly.

England then suddenly embraced America in kiss. America was defiantly startled, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.


End file.
